This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Core B- Molecular expression and transgenics: is located in the newly renovated lab space in the Anderson research building room 104D (~900 sq.ft). This lab is fully equipped with all major instruments for routine molecular and cellular biology experiments, including a spectrophotometer, two PCR thermal cyclers, a -80 freezer, two cell culture incubators, two mini desktop centrifuges, and an electroporator, etc. Core B has a Backman Coulter Elite cell sorter equipped with an Autoclone for cell sorting. In July 2008, we acquired a brand new Becton Dickinson FACSAria II cell sorter. The Aria has three lasers for excitation (true UV, blue and red) and 11 fluorescence detectors and can sort at least one order of magnitude faster than the Elite (the one that we used before and is still in service). We have set it up and started using for sorting cells. Core B also has ES cell culture suite located in Anderson room 111A and a separate microinjection room inside of the Animal Facility in the Anderson building.